User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Total Drama Wiki Ultimate Disaster Ep 24
Freeze Recap: Last time on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate. The contestants had to go straight back to the obsta-kill course. It was hilarious. Lizzy was mad at the lack of Duncan action and saw Yazzy and Gwen's friendship as a threat. Unfortunately the latter was sent home packing. Who will be next? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Intro: Xavier is seen running then hitting a tree as Zoey passes him by which annoys him, then the camera switches to LeShawna and Courtney having a catfight before heading off to a waterfall then Duncan is seen laughing until he sees Lizzy who smiles at him, then the camera switches to Geoff and Bridgette kissing until Dani dumps water on them as Joanna and Lindsay witness then the camera switches to Noah and Cody talking as Matt walks up to them, then Syler and Cam are shown whispering as the camera pans over to Heather rolling her eyes at Alejandro and Justin then Ash walks by swooning until she falls off a cliff then Tyler catches her as she blushes and Katie gives a thumbs up, then pans over to Dawn sneaking up on Mike as he startles a bit then the camera pans over to the campfire as Yazzy and Trent are about to kiss until Scottie interrupts and Gwen waves nervously into the camera. Lizzy: I'm back from Disaster Island. Trent: Why were you there anyways? Lizzy: Well for any invincibilty statues. Tyler: I cannot go at all ok? Lizzy: Sure about that? (Lizzy shoots a menacing wink as Tyler appears scared whilst Trent raises an eye brow) Lizzy: It's me between the 2 T's and Yazzy. Jesus Christ. I don't fucking know what I may or may not be up against. (Yazzy exits the resort) Yazzy: Can you guys believe we're close to the end? Tyler: No. Trent: Nada. Lizzy: I love it! But it's a real shame your partner in crime is gone. Yazzy: I have more of those. Lizzy: Jesus girl are you trying to form an army?! Yazzy: Depends. (Yazzy sends a wink to Trent as she walks away and he shrugs and follows her) Lizzy: Obvious! Yazzy: If I had to take down any of them by choice it's be Tyler. ' Chris: And welcome Final 4! Yazzy: Ahh music to my ears. Strange how that's coming from you of all people McClean. Chris: I know. Lizzy: What's our third to last challnge before the Final 2? Chris: First of all Lizzy this is second to last. And 2 people will be going home. Yazzy: Shouldn't it be 3 of us in the Finale then? Chris: No. Silly Yazzy. Lizzy: He's good. Still. Yazzy: Well this challenge? Chris: This challenge involves sundae making and bare in mind it's not like how anyone normally does it. You all have to go to various places on the Island. First you all must climb up a steep mountain where you all must obtain the ice crea, head to the swamp to obtain cherries, head in the mess hall for nuts and lastly for chocolate sauce it is a pool underneath a fire breathing plant. Yazzy: Ok............. Trent: A swamp to obtain cherries? What the hell Chris? What's the whole ordeal with this challenge? Chris: Ok fine, I hadn't fed my interns all week. Tyler: Wow. Trent: I know sadistic. Tyler: What does that mean? Chris: Good luck to you all! '''Yazzy: Well ........ ' '''Trent: What a sociopath. Tyler: Wow. (They all start going up the hill) Yazzy: Ok anyone freezing? (The other three raise their hands as Yazzy sighs) Lizzy: Not as cold as you guys! (Lizzy hops over them) Yazzy: Hey! Trent: Lizzy! Tyler: Watch it! (They race up the mountain) Lizzy: I beat you all still! (Lizzy laughs a little but slides across the ice luckily with one hand on the cliff and the ice cream in her other hand) Yazzy: (After getting ice cream) ''And that's how you do it. Tyler: Yeah it is! Trent: How do you escape a starving bear then? Yazzy, Trent and Tyler: ''(Start to laugh but stop in fear and realization) ''Wait. BEAR?! ''(They all scream) Yazzy: Take the guys! Trent: Wha - - Why do you want us?! There's a fucking snowman of all 3! (Lizzy screams as she falls off the cliff then Yazzy, Trent and Tyler slide across the ice and fall off) Lizzy: Ok never doing it that way again. (At the swamp) Yazzy: Oh goddamn it. I hate swamps. (Yazzy hears a snapping sound) Yazzy: Not as much as aligators though! Tyler: I'M COMING FOR THAT WIN! (Tyler comes in on a vine and crashes onto the aligator as Yazzy claims a cherry) Yazzy: You are insane dude. Tyler: What? (Lizzy and Trent laugh after the 2 claim their cherries) Lizzy: I saw that shrug back there. Trent: What shrug? Lizzy: After Yazzy winked at you. Are you secretly back together and having a secret affair? Trent: No. Besides cameras are everywhere. Lizzy: Oh my god will you 2 end our little "Not till the game is over deal?" I mean Jesus Christ. Lizzy: I'm Lizzy. I'd know. (They all reach the mess hall as Lizzy tries to obtain nuts but hears whirring) Lizzy: Not the drama machine! Tyler: Whoa what the fuck? Lizzy: It's every contestant vs robots! Trent and Yazzy: Oh crap! (They then escpae the mess hall) Trent: Got a sec? Yazzy: Uhhh sure. What's up? Trent: Lizzy thinks we're back together. Yazzy: We're not. In all honesty who knows. Trent: Us. Yazzy: True dude. (They all reach the pool of chocolate sauce) Trent: Now this should be easy. Lizzy: I'd take that back Trent. (The 4 look frightened at the fire breathing flower as Lizzy, Trent and Tyler all successfully get the chocolate sauce) Yazzy: Ok. CAN YOU NOT?! (Yazzy shoves a rock at the flower as it explodes and she gets some almost harddened chocolate) Yazzy: Eh. Better than none at all. (The contestants return) Lizzy: We're back! Chris: On second thought I changed the end of this challenge I mean as I seen Yazzy got burned chocolate. Yazzy: Ok why change and what? Chris: I explained 1. And 2 you all now have to eat your own sundaes first to finish wins. Yazzy: What he doesn't know. Yazzy: Ah! Tyler: Brain freeze! Yazzy: At least I got a brain that'd freeze. Trent: Good one. Lizzy: Done! Chris: And the winner is Lizzy! Lizzy: Holla back. (Everyone else groans) Lizzy: Well. I get the resort. Chris: All to yourself. (At the elimination ceremony all contestants are at the dock) Chris: Alright Lizzy is the winner. And 3 of you are left. Scratch that 2. Tyler: Who's the unlucky one? Chris: Yazzy. On account of what I said earlier. Trent: You can't do that! Chris: Sure I can! I host the show Trent. And say another word and I'll just have you disqualified. (Trent facepalms) Trent: Sadist, Satan. Yazzy: What?! Fuck you McClean and you can suck - - (Yazzy gets pushed down the chute of shame) Chris: Now Lizzy. You get to choose who's out next. Lizzy: With Yaz outta the way now it's down to this. Yeah it's rather a mystery with those boys. Let's see Tyler was all pumped full of adrenaline since the merger and every final count down and let's see Trent. It's like he came back somebody else ever since Gwen told him what Justin did. The choice is clear. Lizzy: I choose Tyler. (Tyler gets scared as Lizzy gets in his face with an evil smile) Chris: Bye Tyler! Tyler: Hey! Lizzy you are so gonna - - (Tyler gets kicked down the chute) Chris: Congrats Final 2. Lizzy/Trent: This is so my season! I mean I made it so far! Lizzy: The question is who'll win the bet Yazzy or Duncan? ''' '''Trent: I could take over if I wanted to. And I got my chance. Lizzy: I'm comin' for that #1 win. Chris: Who will win this season? Lizzy or Trent? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Disaster Ultimate! Category:Blog posts